Let me see your bright eyes
by AlphaKittenX
Summary: MANGA SPOILERS! CHAPTER 206 Eren finally returns from Marley. It was time for Eren and Levi to see each other again after a wordless goodbye. Eren has changed, but will he still feel the same for his captain? Will they give in to their desires for each other or will they continue their distant behaviour?


Hello reader! Yes it's me, imma still alive :) A short one shot about the manga chapter 206. No mayor spoilers but I still wanted to adress it. If you don't read the manga you can still read it! Enjoy!

* * *

It has been a few years since Levi last seen Eren. Since he left those letters and left. Their relationship had been vague. Dancing around each other. After they reached the ocean and learned so many new thing about the rest of the world, they had more important things to do. Eren became less happy and more wary, same as Levi. There was more distance between them than ever. When Eren left on his own Levi was angry. Angry that his responsibility didn't trust him enough with his plan. Angry that he couldn't stop him. Angry that Eren was out of his reach.

Now he would see Eren again. With mixed feeling he went into battle. After Eren ate the Warhammer titan, a proud feeling bubbled up. And then they were all on the zeppelin on the way home. Levi came face to face with his brat. His brat looked no longer like Eren.

''I cant believe how filthy you are. Looks like you fell in a pile of shit, Eren.''

Eren looked up and spoke softly,

''Captain..''

His eyes looked dead, like all life had left them. To see if his old Eren was still in there he kicked him. Eren head banged against the wall painfully.

''this brings back some memories, Eren… still easy to kick around I see.''

Getting no reaction Levi sighed,

''We're restraining you first, we can talk after that.''

Eren looked at Levi while holding his now bleeding nose.

''that's fine with me. But nothing I wrote in my letters was wrong. Was that not enough to earn your understanding?''

Levi held his head high as Eren spoke. It pained him to see Eren like this. Eyes half lidded like they didn't care about the world anymore. Long unkept hair reaching past his shoulders and slight facial hair.

''You look like every one of those pieces of garbage I had to see in the underground. I can't believe it.. you too.''

Finally Eren looked at him with the same eyes he knew. Levi knew it wasn't over yet.

When they made it home Eren got sent to his previous room, the basement. He was once again behind bars. It was late at night when Levi decided to visit Eren. He walked down the familiar steps of the stairs to the place Eren was. Levi didn't say anything but looked Eren straight in the eyes. Eren was a bit shocked at Levi's arrival. He didn't expect him. They stared at each other trough the bars. Levi grabbed the keys and opened the cell door, letting himself in. Eren made no sigh of resistance. He knew that whatever the captain would to do him was okay. He deserved it. He didn't break their eye contact as Levi closed the bars behind him.

''Sit.''

Was the only thing Levi said and Eren surprisingly obeyed. Eren didn't react when Levi popped a small but very sharp blade from his pocket. A straight razor. He had also brought some shaving cream and a towel. He applied the shaving cream on the parts that needed to be shaved. His chin and upper lip. He carefully traced his fingers over his matured face, letting them linger a little too long. He wiped his hands on the towel and wetted the razor. Eren still didn't do or say anything, letting his captain take care of him. Levi grabbed Eren chin and lifted it so he had easier access. He silently went to work. The only sound the running water as Levi cleaned the blade of shaving cream. After a short while he was done. He wiped Eren's face with the towel, admiring his work. He pulled a hair tie from his wrist and carefully put Eren's hair in a manbun. Letting a few strings of hair adore his face. Eren looked like himself again and Levi softly smiled. Though the look in Eren's eyes told him he had changed and wasn't the same anymore.

Suddenly Eren leaned forward and pressed his face into Levi's stomach. Slowly Eren's arm encircled Levi's waist.

''I missed you.''

Shocked Levi froze. After a few seconds his body seemed to respond again and he softly petted Eren's head.

''I missed you too, brat.''

They might have been dancing around each other. They might have distanced from each other. They might have ignored their feeling for each other but that didn't mean they weren't there anymore. Levi still felt the soft pulling to the brunette. Eren still felt warm inside seeing his captain. Their feeling were still there and stronger than ever before. They knew they couldn't, the worst timing ever but the heart wants what it wants. And when you're deprived of it for so long it only grows stronger.

Levi was overwhelmed by his feelings as he held Eren. Giving in to his long time desire, he grabbed Eren's face and kissed him. Eren gasped in surprise at his superiors action. He never thought his captain would feel anything for him. Savouring the moment Eren grabbed the front of Levi's shirt in a tight grip. He kissed back with all his might. Small gasps and content sighs filled the room. Eren couldn't believe this was happening.

Their kiss broke as Levi pushed Eren to lay on the bed. Eren felt himself blushing as he stared at his captain. Levi crawled on the bed to lean over Eren. He stared at Eren, searching for something in his eyes. Eren getting impatient grabbed the front of Levi's shirt with one hand and put the other one on the back of his head, pulling him down to kiss him. Levi's caressed Eren's neck as he bit on Eren's lower lip. A whine left Eren's lip and put the hand he had in Levi's shirt over his shoulders. Levi grunted as he accidently ground his hips on Eren's. He deepened the kiss by letting his tongue roam Eren's mouth. Levi shifted so that both of Eren's legs were thrown over his hips. Eren liking the new position hooked his legs together and pulled Levi closer. They both made appreciated sounds as their hips found each other again.

Levi broke the kiss to again look in Eren's eyes. Apparently happy with what he found he caressed Eren's neck to his collarbone. Toying with the buttons on his shirt.

''I will make you forget them.. all of the voices, all of the memories that aren't yours. Tonight you will become mine and I will become yours. I know I can't erase anything, but I can make you be yourself tonight, free of all the nightmares.''

Eren looked at Levi with big eyes. His captain, his Levi, still cared for him. After everything he had done, after the many people he killed. Levi placed his forehead against Eren's waiting for his reply. Eren's eyes slowly watered as happy feeling filled him to the core. A feeling he hadn't felt in years. A soft smile formed on his lips,

''Yes Levi. You will be mine and I will be yours. Make me forget.''

They knew that this was just the beginning. What would come next is a big mystery. Though they both know that they won't regret this night. Ever. It might be the worst timing, with enemies everywhere, an upcoming war and questions where Eren's loyalty lies. But all of that is for tomorrow as tonight is the only thing that matters, right now.

* * *

Let me know if you want a chapter 2. A smutty chapter 2 ;)


End file.
